Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus that electrically connects an integrated circuit (IC) card to a printed circuit board (PCB), specifically to an IC card read/write device comprised in the PCB thereby obtaining a low profile above the PCB.
In the context of the invention, xe2x80x9ccardxe2x80x9d means all types of cards of the kind incorporating a hybrid or monolithic integrated circuit or xe2x80x9cmicrochipxe2x80x9d. The term xe2x80x9cmicrocircuitxe2x80x9d will be used hereinafter.
The term xe2x80x9ccardxe2x80x9d is also used to describe a microchip by itself or integrated with other objects. Examples of such objects are credit cards, memory cards, SIM cards used in cellular phones, keys or key-rings. The term xe2x80x9ccardxe2x80x9d is further used to describe the microchip integrated with any other object than those mentioned in the example.
In this disclosure, the terms xe2x80x9cIC cardxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cchip cardxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csmart cardxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccardxe2x80x9d will be used interchangeably to denote integrated circuit cards of this type.
The term xe2x80x9cprinted circuit boardxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cPCBxe2x80x9d is used to describe any type of circuit board with interconnecting conductors, regardless of the method used to manufacture said circuit board.
The microcircuit is usually based on a microprocessor or a microcontroller including memory circuits, for example of the xe2x80x9cPROMxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cEEPROMxe2x80x9d type. It must be possible to insert this type of card into dedicated devices for reading and/or writing data. For the sake of simplicity, this device will be referred to as a xe2x80x9creaderxe2x80x9d hereinafter, it being understood that it can equally write data and perform other ancillary functions (such as electrical power supply, tests) referred to hereinafter. The data is stored in the aforementioned memory circuits, usually in encrypted form. It is therefore read from memory locations or written to memory locations.
Other logical architectures are used in particular for xe2x80x9celectronic pursexe2x80x9d or similar type applications.
In all cases there are input-output members in the form of contact areas, also known as xe2x80x9cpadsxe2x80x9d, flush with the surface of one of the principal faces of the card. Various standards (ISO, AFNOR, etc.) define the position of these contact areas. They are used not only for the aforementioned data inputs-outputs but also to supply electrical power to the microcircuit and to enable various checks to be carried out, according to the applications concerned (presence test, etc.).
Demand for Improved Security
In correlation with an increasing demand for secure transactions and the need for increased security in regard to electronic payments and network access, the electronic industry has seen growth in the use of cards incorporating a microcircuit commonly referred to as Integrated Circuit (IC) cards.
Demand for Smaller Multifunction Devices
At the same time there has been an increasing demand for diminutive electronic devices capable of multipurpose performance, such as cellular phones with Internet access, PDA""s, handheld PC""s, MP3 players and many other products.
Description of Smart Cards
These IC cards are also commonly referred to as xe2x80x9csmart cardsxe2x80x9d and incorporate at least one electronic component to which a link must be established, either through an electrical connection (hereinafter called contact smart cards) or through a wireless connection (hereinafter called contact-less smart cards).
Contact smart cards traditionally are formed of a plastic plate having about the same thickness as a credit card, with an integrated circuit imbedded in the plastic and with contact pads on a surface of the card. Such cards come in different sizes, with the large size commonly being about the size of a credit card and with a popular small size being referred to as a MICROSIM or simply SIM card.
Description of Link Between Card and PCB
The contact smart cards are inserted into connectors that make contact between the contact pads of the card and a plurality of contacts comprised in the connector to establish an electrical connection to the electronic components of a printed circuit board (PCB).
Common Uses of Smart Cards
Smart cards are particularly adapted for use in industries requiring strict access or billing control and convenient as well as secure access to money and information. Such applications include public phones, vending machines, copy machines, laundromat machines, public transportation ticketing and portable devices such as cellular phones, pagers, PDAs, laptop computers and other similar electronic devices and also stationary devices such as a PC, a satellite receiver or a telephone. Such cards can also be used in applications relating to payments, loyalty programs, citizen cards, electronic elections, health services, ticketing, security access and machine controls.
The cards are commonly used to authorize transactions such as purchases of goods, for access control, for identification purposes, and to allow operation of an automobile radio. Use of smart cards for secure identity authentication purposes and for online payment transactions over the Internet are increasing.
Introduction of the Object of a Smart Card Reader
In order to effect electrical connection between a smart card and a PCB, an electrical connector or smart card reader is employed such that the connector securably accommodates the smart card therein. The connector serves as an interface between a smart card and a reading system that interprets the information contained in the card.
It is desirable that the connector be of small size and be constructed of a minimal number of parts.
Introduction of Prior Art
The art has utilized numerous electrical connectors specifically designed for use in removably connecting various types of IC cards.
See the following U.S. Patents, each of which is incorporated herein by reference:
FIG. 1.
An illustrative example of a conventional smart card reader is provided in FIG. 1, wherein a smart card connector 10 includes a housing 12 fabricated from an insulative plastic material and having a top portion 12a and a bottom portion 12b having dimensions circumscribed by a peripheral side wall 12c. Top portion 12a and bottom portion 12b together define a linear card insertion slot 14 having ingress 14a through which a smart card enters connector 10. Ingress 14a is generally sized and shaped to correspond to a smart card that is inserted therethrough.
Bottom portion 12b supports a plurality of electrical contacts 16 for electrical engagement with a contact pad of a smart card inserted thereagainst. Contacts 16 lie outwardly from a mid-section of bottom portion 12b and have tail portions 16a that extend normally relative to peripheral wall 12c. Bottom portion 12b further includes one or more securement members 18 protruding from a bottom surface thereof for alignment and securement of connector 10 with a PCB. In order to ensure sufficient termination of contacts 16 to the PCB, bottom portion 12b is positioned flush therewith.
Description of Why the Connector in FIG. 1 Needs Improvements
Although the aforedescribed connector effectively establishes electrical contact between a smart card and a PCB, its use may not be desirable in configurations where conservation of materials and space is essential. The above design requires at least two housing portions wherein one portion must provide enough space for support of a requisite number of electrical contacts therein.
Such configuration will as a minimum require space above the PCB equal to the sum of the height of the bottom portion (12b) plus the height of the ingress 14 plus the height of the top portion (12a).
A major component of manufacturing costs is often related to the number of manufacturing and assembly operations, the latter being particularly time consuming. This configuration further comprises relatively complicated mechanical design which is contributing to increased costs associated with the manufacture of such reading devices.
Objects and Advantages
Explanation of the Need for the Invention
There is a continuous demand to reduce the size of electrical and electronic components and also to reduce their cost.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a smart card connector that establishes electrical communication between a smart card and a PCB while minimizing the required space above the PCB for integration into diminutive devices.
It is further desirable to provide a smart card connector that implements a simple contact configuration so as to effect a satisfactory electrical connection in a manner that reduces the cost and complications of the manufacture of such device.
Advantages
From the description above, a number of advantages of the present invention becomes evident:
A) When punching out a portion of the PCB to create the contact legs, said contact legs are effectively made completely flush with the PCB, thus creating the smallest possible profile above the PCB to save valuable space.
B) The use of the PCB as the contacts, make it possible to avoid the inclusion of a separate smart card connector when manufacturing a smart card read/write device.
C) Any suitable material can be used for the housing, which make it possible to adapt other devices to function as the housing of the present invention. An example of such a device is a display that can easily be adapted to function as the housing of the present invention.
D) By re-using the punched out portions of the PCB of one embodiment of the invention, as the bottom portion of other smaller embodiments of the invention, 2 or more read/write devices can be created from the same PCB that would otherwise be used to create only 1 connector. This enables a more cost effective manufacturing process.
E) The contact heads that are created by attaching a convex shaped metal piece onto the contact legs are considerably simpler to manufacture than the relatively complicated mechanical design of the contacts of connectors of the prior art.
F) The low profile of the present invention makes the device easily integratable with other devices with diminutive features.
In accordance with the present invention a PCB and a housing attached to said PCB form an IC card connector comprising a plurality of brush data contacts that make galvanic contact with the contact pad of a correctly inserted card.
The brush contacts are created by punching out an unwanted part of the PCB, thus creating a gap between said contacts to make them flexible. The housing that is attached to the PCB is made of a suitable material that is adapted to form the top portion of a card insertion slot, with the PCB forming the bottom portion of said card insertion slot.
The housing is formed in such a way that part of the inner side of the housing has a convex shaped pressure area that applies pressure to an IC card when said card is inserted into the card insertion slot.
When an IC card is fully and correctly inserted into the card insertion slot, contact is made between the contacts comprised in the device and a contact pad on said IC card.
In the configuration according to the present invention, the reader can be made very thin which will preserve valuable space above the PCB and allow the device to be integrated into other devices that requires thin features, for example (but not limited to) cellular phones, PDAs, pagers, automobile music devices, mouse pads, displays and keyboards. Also the reader by itself form a diminutive portable smart card read/write device.